Lost
by G05
Summary: Naruto was praised as a prodigy on the same level as Itatchi. Born 5 years before the Kyuubi attack, she was a cheerful, loving girl. But then Mito is born. Naruto's world comes crashing down when Kushina dies. At age 15 she runs away, and 4 years later, Konoha finds her again, and just in time for the upcoming war. Full summary inside. Fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was born 5 years before the Kyuubi attack. She was a prodigy of Itatchi's level and was expected to become even stronger than her father, the 4th. But then her little sister, Mito, was born. The Kyuubi got out and her mother, Kushina, died in the attack. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Mito, and Mito was praised as a hero by the entire village. Feeling forgotten, Naruto leaves Konoha when she's 15 years old. 4 years later the nations are on a brink of a war, and Minato calls her back. Fem!Naruto Alive!Minato**

 **There's also no Uchiha Massacre.**

 **Warnings: Possible swearing and drug references.**

 **Disclaimer: Would I seriously be writing a fanfiction if I owned Naruto? Honestly.**

 **XxXxXx- Scene, time, or perspective change**

 **XxXxXx**

Itatchi pulled his cloak around him as tight as he could. Why the eldest Namikaze decided to move to Snow Country was beyond him. He fondly remembered growing up with Naruto. She was always so bright, so cheery. She was his best friend. In fact, she was also his first love.

He should have realized.

Itatchi should've noticed how unhappy Naruto was. Day by day after Mito was born she grew more moody, more irritable, more regardless of the feelings of others. Her relationship with her father became strained and eventually fell apart while her relationship with Mito was basically nonexistent.

Itatchi was indeed there the whole time, observing as the young girl changed from his best friend into a stranger.

And then, when they were both 15, she left. She left her family, her friends, even her career. She didn't even pack a bag.

Minato searched for her for about a year before giving up. She was as stubborn as her mother. If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found.

This is why it was surprising when Itatchi got a lead on the blondes whereabouts.

There was a rumor about a young woman, about 19, like himself, who was running a bar in western Snow Country.

At the same time, the tyrant of the country had also been mysteriously assassinated.

Itatchi pushed through the saloon like doors, a henge covering his body. He looked like a regular dude with shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. No one even gave him a second glance.

The bar was actually rather crowded. Mostly men, a couple whores in the corner smoking cigarettes, beckoning over random strangers.

"Oi, Blondie! My brother here wants a rematch for last week's humiliation!" A large man called. He pounded his fist on the table, short barks of laughter erupting from his mouth. On que a waitress wearing a tight fitted uniform sauntered out.

She was breathtaking.

She wore a long sleeve skin-tight black shirt and black leggings. She wore a royal blue apron around her slim waist and had on a pair of high top converse. Her blonde hair, as vibrant as he remembered, was pulled up into a tight bun on her head. A few strands fell out here and there, and bangs framed her delicate face. A bright smile spread across her flawless face. Well, flawless except the three dark lines that were on each cheek. Despite the cold weather, Naruto had retained her golden tan. And her eyes, framed by long, dark eyelashes, were still a crystalline blue. They shone with excitement of the challenge.

And then she laughed. It sounded like tinkling bells. She grinned cockily at the man who was easily twice her size.

"Oh? Don't you think you guys have lost enough money?" she replied, her voice, though soft, was still low, and even a little husky. Itatchi gulped.  
Naruto put down her tray of drinks on the counter and sat across from a man even bigger than the last.

"So, how much we betting?"

The man grumbled darkly, muttering to himself.

"All of it." He spoke finally. He tossed a coin purse onto the table. Naruto pulled one coin out of it, bit it as if to test it, and then dropped her share into the bag.

"Fine. Lets go."

People around the bar began to take bets. Some of them bet on Naruto while the majority bet on the larger, more muscular man. The dudes own brother bet on Naruto.

A hand wrapped around the two's hands in the center of the table.

"Three, Two, one….Go!"

The mans face immediately turned red with anger. His arm began to tremble in effort to push down Naruto's arm. She didn't move an inch. Her face was stoic until a small grin played across her face.

"That's the longest anyone's lasted!" She giggled, before slamming his hand onto the table.

"But I win!"

People all around the bar began to groan, pulling their losses out of their wallets.

"Come again, okay?" Naruto called over her shoulder, before picking up her tray again and continuing her rounds around the bar. When she came back to his table she placed a bottle of rum on the table and smiled at him.

"On the house." She smiled, placing a cup next to the bronze liquid. The man snarled at her.

"I don't need your fucking pity." He hissed. He then slapped the bottle off the table, sending it crashing to the ground. The bar fell silent. She narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him across the bar.

"Excuse me? I think you owe me an apology." She hissed at him. The man stood up and brushed himself off.

"You're not getting anything outta me, bitch."

Naruto grabbed a kunai and chucked it at the man's head. It missed by only about an inch.

"Get out of my bar, pig."

The man snorted before picking himself up and leaving. His brother approached Naruto warily.

"Sorry about him. Can I pay for the bottle he broke?"

Naruto waved him off.

"Nah, I'm sorry you have such a jerk for a brother. Can I get you a drink? You'll need it if you have to go home to _that._ " She said, a foxy grin spreading across her face.

"Sure. I'd like that. Thank you."

As Naruto rustled together a drink Itatchi pondered on the fact that not a single person in the bar acted like that whole situation was weird. It must've happened before. He also noted that Naruto seemed to have quite a temper, and the strength to back it up.

"Oi, can I get you something?" Naruto questioned. Itatchi whipped his head up and met her eyes.

"Yea. A whisky please, light on the ice."

"Coming right up, Itatchi." She winked at him, before making his drink. Itatchi sighed, releasing his henge.

"How did you know?" He asked. Naruto turned around and placed his drink on the table.

"What, did you think I wouldn't recognize my best friend? But even so, I'm impressed. ANBU, eh?"

Itatchi glanced at his shoulder where there was the classic ANBU tattoo. He forgot to cover it, something he didn't normally do.

Naruto leaned over the table, giving him a very nice view of her incredibly distracting cleavage.

"You're pretty attractive too. Bet you got fan girls everywhere, just like when we were kids."

Itatchi brought his gaze up from her chest up to her eyes, which were glinting with some unseen emotion.

"But fun and games aside, why are you here Itatchi?"

He sighed.

"Minato wants you home. A war is going to break out soon, and Konoha needs all the help it can get. He also wants to make sure you're okay."

Naruto laughed coldly.

"There's no way in hell-"

"If you don't come with me then you'll be marked as a missing nin, and it'll be more than likely that I'll be assigned to kill you. I already know where you've been hiding. Just give in."

Naruto glared angrily at him, before letting out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. At least help me pack up, we'll leave in the morning."

Itatchi followed the blonde into an apartment above the bar, which was a total mess. There were clothes in the hallway, strewn about randomly. Like she was looking for something.

Itatchi dully noted that she didn't own much stuff. Actually, she didn't even have much furniture. A bed, a couch, a bed, kitchen necessities, and that was it. This obviously wasn't a house she planned on staying in. She gathered her things and neatly folded them into a pile before pressing them into her bag. A storage seal, Itatchi assumed, as she bit her finger and placed her bed sheets into her bag.

"Let's roll, Itatchi."

 **XxXxXx**

Konoha was hell, as Naruto liked to call it. The journey had taken two days, half the time it took Itatchi to find her bar. Naruto brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, holding her hand on her forehead in effort to block out the sun.

"Damn Konoha and it's sunny weather." She mumbled angrily, wishing she had the cool iciness of Snow Country. She had to sell her bar and pack up and leave the closest thing to home she ever had. And she was _not_ happy. A blonde haired man met her at the gate, looking dull and lifeless. Like the man she had grown up with. A small smile played across his lips at the sight of his daughter. She certainly was his child. Naruto tipped her head in acknowledgment.

"Hokage-sama. It's been a while." She said, sounding dead. Minato frowned. Couldn't she at least pretend she was happy to see him? Her own father? He mentally shook his head.

"Indeed it has. I'd like to see you at the tower as soon as possible, if that's okay." Minato said. To Naruto it sounded like an order. And she _hated_ getting orders. But she would amuse the old man.

"Now is okay. I'm not in any hurry." She said, looking her father straight in the eyes. Minato broke contact first.

"Very well." He said. He then grabbed Naruto's arm and teleported to the Hokage Tower. Landing with ease, Naruto glared at the man.

"A little warning would be nice." She grumbled, shaking out her leg as if to make sure it was still intact. A hand slapped her across the face.

"You have no right to talk to him like that. You _left_ Konoha. You should treat your Hokage with respect. Bow." a familiar voice growled. Naruto turned around to see a very angry blonde haired woman glaring at her. It seemed as if her father had taken them to the council room.

"Oh? Do you have something to say, Haruno Mebuki?" Naruto retorted, cocking her fist back in preparation to punch that smug smirk off her face.

Mebuki glared at the young Namikaze. She was so ready to attack her tooth and nail if she had to for insulting their Hokage like that. Daughter to him or not, Minato deserved respect. Now Mito, that was a charming young girl. Mebuki's daughter, Sakura, was on team 7, along with Sasuke Uchiha and the very same, _respectful,_ Mito Namikaze.

"Yes, I do, _Naruto._ Let me tell you a thing or two about respect-"

Minato held up a hand.

"Enough. Naruto, from what I've heard you seem to be in fighting shape. We need Kakashi for war preparations, so you'll need to take over the genin team 7, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Mito Namikaze." Minato interrupted.

"What?!" Both Naruto and Mebuki exclaimed.

"My daughters ninja training will not be placed in the hands of a juvenile delinquent who doesn't even know how to throw a kunai straight!"

"Say that again, _Haruno."_

The two woman seemed as if they were about to destroy each other when Mebuki's husband grabbed her arm and Itatchi restrained Naruto.

"Let go, Itatchi. Let me show _her_ a thing or two about respect."

"Hah! Please. You can't even make your own father feel pride in you. You're a failure. A defect!" Mebuki screamed.

Naruto stopped in her verbal assault and simply stared. Her face was completely emotionless, just a void. The endearing features Itatchi loved were hidden under a mask of indifference. She looked younger than he'd ever seen. Naruto bit her lip.

"What a joke. Just tell team 7 to meet me at training field 6 tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp."

And at that Naruto turned around and left. Itatchi watched after her in concern. The odds were obviously not in her favor. He made eye contact with the Hokage and got the message that he was to follow her home. Make sure all was well. Minato turned to Mebuki angrily.

"You know none of that is true, Haruno-san."

Mebuki blew a strand of hair out of her face in disgust.

"You may not think so, but that's what she always wanted you know. Your approval. But you never quite gave it to her, did you? Don't blame me for saying what everyone else could see." She laughed bitterly. "And now I have the number one failure of Konoha teaching my daughter."

Mebuki's husband dragged her out of the room, trying to stifle her laughter with his hand. But she had already said too much. Minato was crushed. Is that why she ran away?

 **XxXxXx**

Naruto turned the knob of the door of her room. There was a fine layer of dust over the entire room, which was displaced on command when she sent out a pulse of wind chakra to clean the room. It seemed as if her father had pretended she didn't exist once she left. Just like how he ignored her presence when she was still in Konoha. Mebuki had ripped open a wound that she had thought was closed. But tomorrow, she had a team to train. And even though her dreaded sister Mito was on it, she would try her best. Not because her father told her to.

No, because she wanted to prove that she could be as good as Mito. That she could be as dedicated. That she could be strong too. But at this point, all Naruto could feel was emptiness. The emptiness that had only grown after she ran away. The emptiness that began the day her mother died.

The day that her sister killed Kushina Uzumaki.

 **XxXxXX**

 **Well, I made a new story lol. Should I keep going, or nah? And for anyone who's read/is reading ANB, I'll get back to it eventually. I'm just a little distracted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back. I suppose this story will go on a while longer. Maybe. If I feel like it. But for now, I have something to say.**

 **I really appreciate all the reviews I got! Ya'll made me want to write another chapter. But some jerk guest decided to review too. Now, I'm fine with a flame here and there. But in case anyone is** _ **confused**_ **like this dude was, lemme clarify.**

 **Naruto ran away from the village at 15. The Hokage, Minato, searched for her for about a year before giving up. It's been 4 years and Itachi ( the Hokage of Konoha: Thanks for the spelling tip omg. I had no way I was spelling Itachi wrong. I guess I was pretty tired. Thanks!) hears a lead on the whereabouts of Naru. He follows the lead to a successful bar in Snow Country. Naruto's bar must've gotten pretty popular due to the fact that Itachi even heard a lead on a blonde woman owning an establishment. Anyway, Naruto is** _ **NOT**_ **willing to return home. But Itachi threatens her life, and so Naruto, not willing to die right there, goes with him. She complies only for the sake of her life.**

 **P.S. I'll try not to make Naruto OP. I think those stories can be a little rough and undramatic.**

 **That aside, any pairing ideas? I was thinking Itachi x Naruto, but that can change if anyone has a better idea. Thanks for reading if you got this far lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

 **XxXxXx –Scene, time, or perspective change**

 **Warnings: Possible swearing and drug references. I dunno what else.**

 **XxXxXx**

Naruto leaned her head against a tall oak tree, sighing rather loudly. She missed the cool breeze of Snow Country, and her bar of course. She was just starting to get some good business too! At this point, Naruto had enough money to support herself for a few years without the help of her so called "family."

Naruto sat there for another good twenty minutes before drifting off, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in years.

She was always on the run, always on edge. Konoha, despite her deep hatred of it, was simply one of the safest villages. And now that she was here, she didn't have to worry about protecting herself from people trying to find her. But now all she had to protect herself from was her father. Minato was being awfully clingy and annoying. Just that morning he had asked her if he could make her breakfast! Like he had actually cared. He never made her breakfast when she was younger.

Now she was waiting for _that_ genin team. The one she would be apparently supervising.

Naruto wore her hair in her bun, as usual. She was wearing a simple black muscle tee, and a pair of gray cargo pants taped at the bottom. Black ninja sandals adorned her feet. She had gone shopping early this morning for other things as well; several other outfits, kunai and shuriken, and some other necessities.

Having a rich family, although troublesome, had its perks.

Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, she rubbed her eyes lightly in attempt to stop her dozing. She had barely gotten a couple of hour's worth of sleep. Well, she rarely got over 5 or 6 hours of sleep. Unhealthy? Probably.

The first to show up was a pale boy with his dark hair shaped like a duck's ass. He rested his dark eyes on her, as if looking for any sign of strength. She smirked at him.

She had been living with civilians for years now. She had learned to conceal both her chakra and her presence perfectly. If only she had the heart to dye her hair. Itachi would've never found her. But her mother, Kushina, had always told her that she had beautiful hair. There were so few things that Naruto remembered about her mother.

Her violet hair, her gray eyes, her voice, her laugh. Kushina was so kind, so beautiful. Naruto wished she had gotten her mother's looks.

But instead, she looked like a female version of the man she so much despised.

Next to show up was the Haruno girl. Naruto inwardly cringed when she began to call out to the boy rather loudly.

"Sasuke-kunnnnn!" She screeched. She was just as much a banshee as her mother.

Naruto sighed.

Haruno's sucked.

Something clicked as Sakura began to attempt to hug Duck-Ass.

That was Itachi's little brother. The Uchiha. A bitter laugh escaped her mouth. Oh, the irony. This team would kill her if she didn't kill them first. She glanced at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, it was just about 8 o'clock.

"Oi, where's Mito?" she called out to the team. They froze.

"What's it to you?" Sakura yelled back.

Oh. This was most definitely Mebuki's daughter.

Naruto let a small grin spread across her face. It didn't quite match the expression on the rest of her face.

"Why, I'm your jounin sensei for the time being."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Kakashi?" he questioned.

Naruto rolled her eyes.

"He's preparing for something. So now I'm stuck with babysitting you three. Or, rather at the moment, you two."

"I've never seen you before." Sasuke pressed, advancing on her, hand hovering dangerously close to his kunai pouch.

Naruto laughed bitterly.

"Right, you're too young to have remembered me."

Naruto rose to her full height, which while not gigantic, was enough to tower over the 13-year olds. She bowed.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, at your service." She introduced. "And you're Sakura Haruno, daughter to Mebuki. Man, I _hate_ Mebuki!" She laughed at Sakura.

"And you're Sasuke Uchiha, brother to Itachi. You know, I grew up with Itachi. Those were the days. Especially when we were jounin together!"

She sensed a presence behind her. A chakra so sinister and sick that she knew it belonged to only one person. She didn't even bother to turn around.

"And that's my little sister, Mito behind me. Isn't she just the _charmer?_ "

Mito went for a kick to Naruto's head, but the genin, although strong, had nothing on a jounin level shinobi who had been doing nothing but training, running, and working a bar for the past 4 years.

"Now, now. That's no way to greet your nee-chan, is it? We haven't been together in _so_ long!" Naruto said, malice rich in her voice. Mito's eyes widened and she pulled her leg out of her sister's grip. The two stared at each other for a moment before Mito launched herself at Naruto again, this time with the intent of hugging her. Naruto, surprisingly, allowed her.

"Naruto-nee! I missed you so much!"

Naruto didn't respond, but simply peeled Mito off of her figure.

"Save that enthusiasm for training."

Naruto dropped to the ground and pulled on her legs, stretching them out.

"We'll start with a light run."

Sasuke looked confused. "Why are you stretching?" he asked.

"I'm running with you! What kind of sensei would I be if I couldn't even do my own training exercises."

Naruto stood up and winked at her team.

"Try and keep up."

Now, Naruto had always been praised on her speed. And it had only gotten greater over the past couple of years. In order to prevent herself from being found she had to only train physically. Since she couldn't use chakra while she was in hiding, Naruto had learned to not rely on it. She actually hadn't even tried to use chakra with her running yet. She wondered how fast she would be.

Naruto's top speed back when she was 15 could only be achieved with chakra. Now, that speed was simple for her without chakra. With chakra she assumed she could at least double that speed. But, it was the genin's first day with a sensei that would actually teach them. She'd cut them a break.

She began at a light jog. The genin kept up easily. She continued her trek around the village. She abruptly stopped and turned to her team, who was in fact right on her trail. They were at the edge of the markets.

"Now, we're going to pick up the pace. But, If anyone breaks anything or bumps into anyone, that's 20 push ups. On a real mission, there will be consequences for screwing up. Think of every person and every obstacle as a trap." Naruto told them. She crossed her fingers and, with a suprising amount of effort, made a shadow clone. She recalled it being much easier.

 _Man, I'm so out of shape._

"I'll have my clone follow behind. Good luck! And don't forget, every minute you fall behind me, say, more that 50 feet, that's 20 push ups as well."

Naruto turned to the market. She breathed deeply. It was good that she didn't rely on chakra to run. If she had, that clone would've made this task extremely taxing. She smirked, awaiting handing out punishments to the genin.

Taking off and about 1/8th of her full speed was difficult. Naruto wanted nothing more than to simply sprint. But instead, she had to pace herself so her genin didn't die. That would be a lot of paperwork.

Dodging pedestrians and carts was rather simple, especially after dodging ANBU for all these years. Sasuke and Mito were keeping up rather easily, but Sakura was having trouble. No wonder. After all, Sakura would rather dote over Sasuke than be a kunoichi. Naruto, despite her dislike for Mebuki, would try and help the poor girl. Mebuki, some years her senior, was a fangirl too. And she would attempt to save Sakura from the fate of the civilian council.

Picking up the pace, Naruto was simply a blur of yellow. She cursed Kami for giving her a feminine body. Her breasts were getting in the way of her running. She had to remember to bind them more tightly next time. As she ran she caught the eye of a certain Uchiha. Itachi spotted the woman just as she twisted over an elderly couple, doing a beautiful aerial. Mito and Sasuke skidded to a halt in effort to stop themselves from crashing into the couple. They certainly weren't at Naruto's level. Sasuke, after hesitating, forced chakra into his feet and jumped over them, followed by Mito. Sakura was still pretty far behind. They had all fallen quite some space behind Naruto, Itachi noted. He caught the smirk that rested on the blondes face. She looked so smug.

Itachi shook his head, continuing his errands. She was slowly reverting back to her old carefree self.

Meanwhile, Sakura was huffing and puffing through the streets. She had fallen behind greatly, dropping her speed to a jog. She caught a flash of blonde through an alleyway and realized that if she cut through she could drop the 50 feet penalty. And she did just that. She quickly caught up to Naruto, breaking into a sprint. Her superior chakra control made her move more quickly, and she was on Naruto's tail. She peered behind her and saw that Sasuke and Mito were pretty far back.

 _That's 50 push ups for you!_ She thought, smirking. They were nearing the end of the course. Naruto dropped her speed by a decent amount, steadying into a jog. She turned on her heel, face showing no sign of exertion except for her ruffled hair and slightly red cheeks. She stared down Sakura who had her hands on her knees, gasping for breath.

The other two caught up, equally as exhausted.

"Now, let me tell you what you need to work on and what you did well. Starting with Sasuke."

Sasuke perked up, searching Naruto's face for any sign of how he did.

"You kept up well, and despite me not using even close to my full speed, that's impressive for a genin. But, you hesitated. On a mission, that will get you killed. We need to work on your reaction speed." Sasuke nodded, looking slightly down. "Now, you hit 3 pedestrians, were behind me for 3 minutes, and ran into a stand. That's 140 push ups. Drop." Sasuke grumbled to himself before shakily beginning. Naruto's clone began to count out his push ups.

"Mito. You, similarly to Sasuke, did well. But, you tripped twice, making you slower and decreasing your speed. Also, you followed Sasuke instead of working your own path. Although following others is a good idea, if it was an escape mission, it could be either you or him. Following and butt-kissing doesn't get you up the ninja hierarchy, but hard work does. Think for yourself. You bumped into 2 carts and were behind me for 4 minutes. Drop and give me 100 push ups. And count out loud."

Mito began to hiss out her numbers, her body not yet recovered from the sprints.

"And finally, Sakura. You were behind me for 10 whole minutes. That's 200 push ups."

Sakura looked ready to cry.

"But, you didn't bump into anyone or anything. Plus, instead of using just your feet, you used your mind. Short cuts can get you killed in the ninja world, and that's my warning to you. But, you used your resources well. I know you aren't used to physical exertion, so I'm going to ask you something."

Naruto dropped to Sakura's level and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you serious about becoming a kunoichi?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

Naruto grinned. "Good. Drop and give me 200; I'll count for you."

 **XxXxXx**

 **I updated 2 stories in one day. I need a prize.**


End file.
